60 Days in Change
by Kiarah Night
Summary: The Fifth year anniversary has come for Channel Awesome,but a lot has changed. New executive Melissa Henderson brought everyone to critical acclaim,and it's gone to their heads. She now has two months to bring them back or they're shutdown! Can she do it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Beginning

**Ok, I don't even know why they are insisting I do this, since were leaving in one hour anyways but because the boss man is scary when angry I'll grin and bear it…grudgingly. To say we learned our lessons and all would be redundant, true but redundant. To say we are back to who we were and no longer blinded by the shine of our stars and are now better and wiser for it, would only be half true (and redundant by the way.)**

**When we came here we were different people. Different then who we once were and different then who we are now, and more importantly the people we once were and the people we are now , which is a good thing. We are now better and wiser.**

**I'm going to get a bit personal here. When we first arrived a few weeks back we didn't understand why they were doing this to us. We were convinced that people were jealous so therefore being punished for that. Now we understand, we were assholes so we were being punished. We are now thankful that they did this and didn't just drop us. We now deserve what we have and who we are.**

**Ok, so that's my deal, Am I done now?**

**Brad, Cinema Snob**

_The Story behind the Success….com_

_Feature Success Story of the week:…Channel Awesome/TGWTG©_  
_By Linda Pike_

_Through out the years we've seen many Cinderella stories for Musicians, Actors and Athletes but never have we seen it for 'Webstars' (Well know people on the internet). Until that is we were introduced to Channel Awesome's© website ©. The site started as a place for site head and front man Doug Walker to post his videos were he reviews films and TV Shows under the name of The Nostalgia Critic© but as time went on more reviewers would join his site including well known internet names like Linkara©, SpoonyOne©, and The Nostalgia Chick© (female counterpart to Doug's character). They were pretty well-known especially after their two year anniversary film series called "Kickassia©" in 2010. But 2011 held difficulties for Team TGWTG©, they somehow had gone broke and struggled to pay to keep the site going. Channel Awesome Heads Doug, Mike Michaud, Mike Ellis, Rob Walker (Doug's Brother), and Bhargav Dronamraju struggled for two months but all seemed lost. There was one thing everyone had forgotten; In September 2010 TeamTGWTG welcomed a new member._

_Sixteen year old Melissa Henderson, or aka Melstar100, (who later became third member of the 'Nostalgia' Series.) the already internationally famous actress, author, musician and business woman joined the "Cast", She was close friends with Lindsay (Nchick) as she was the closest to her age and after being grouped together for a 4-part mini series that aired in November 2010. Melissa talked to Michaud and the Walker Bros. and in March 2011 Melissa bought the company to the pleasure of Channel ._

_Melissa was already a Self-made billionaire at this point and was able to help the site get better publicity and promotion (including the summer 2011 TGWTG Convention Tour©). By 2012 Channel players had become famous in North America and some of Europe._

_Recently the cast of released their Four Year Anniversary Event Trailer and are reportedly planning for the big 5th year mark already and plan to film it soon._

_Only it hasn't been all sunshine for the People at Channel Awesome. Since their Select Theater debut last year of the independent film "Saving Channel Awesome"© based on the real events and starred the real TGWTG cast back in early 2012 the press has been hounding the Channel Awesome Players._

_The Rumors of ongoing debates with two of the main reviewers Doug Walker (Nostalgia Critic) and counterpart Lindsay Ellis (Nostalgia Chick) have been floating around forever. The Controversy that was proven false with Krissy (That Chick with the Goggles©) still is around and has put a major stain on Krissy's reputation even though she was proven innocent. Also people have noticed on occasion very Snobby behavior from the cast and fears of negative change in their personalities are growing higher ever since Kaylyn Dicksion's (MarzGurl©) 'makeover'. They've also been known to sometimes cause chaos at public events (accidentally we've been convinced of)._

_All we can hope is that Melissa Henderson and the rest of Channel Awesome Execs. Can manage their people and not cause anymore trouble, especially with the Turner Gala this weekend._

_By Linda Pike: .com © Journalist_

Melissa Henderson shut her laptop bitterly after she finished the article. "How would you like to try to control a bunch of people when your not even 20 yet!" she muttered to herself. Sometimes being as young as she was in the business world had its disadvantages. This was why she was grateful for her "support team" that consisted of the rest of Channel Awesome and her adviser/co-chairman (till she was 20) Felicia Brigmen at M-enterprises (which ran her corporation).

Melissa had started as an author of her now-famous series "Living With Danielle" when she was 14 and from there she was now a award winning author, actress, musician and was a successful businesswoman. M-enterprises is the corporation that ran her publishing company, her production company, her record label and now Channel Awesome.

The eighteen turning nineteen year old had learned the ropes at an early age and now they were like a second language to her. Yet, still people always take her seriously, including those bone-heads (as she had always referred to them as) at . She was concerned of their reputation and well-being at the Gala after what had happened last year at the Gala, she was to go and meet the Channel Awesome people in 15 to discuss this before they addressed the bone-heads tomorrow when they all arrived in L.A. for the Gala.

Melissa finished getting ready and headed out of her "L.A. work home " to the car and drove to the hotel were Mike and Walkers were waiting for her. She parked the car and ran into Felicia in the Lobby. She and Felicia knocked on Mike's room. Rob answered the door and they entered. Inside were Doug, Rob, Mike and Bhargav.

"Alright, let's get down to business." Melissa said with a friendly smile as the meeting began.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike paced back and forth as Melissa and Felicia sat on his Hotel bed expectantly. Rob and Bhargav had run too Rob's room where they had a coffee machine. Mike knew what Melissa wanted to hear from him, he just wasn't sure if he could promise her what she wanted. Mike also knew that no matter what Doug would come in and promise it to her anyways when he arrived but half the time it falls through. Felicia would shake her head disapprovingly and Melissa will face palm or 'V-8' Doug or himself. Mike liked Melissa, she ran the company well and he tried to please her whenever possible but this proved to be hard with the recent… incidents with their 'Monkeys'.

"I'm concerned Mike." Melissa said breaking the silence. "I cannot afford anymore bad publicity!"

Mike sighed. "I know…"

"I know you're trying but we have to admit that things have gotten out of control and I know you're not to be given all the blame. We've all caused this so now we need to fix this." Melissa told him assuringly.

Mike nodded. "I know, so what were going to do is when everyone arrives for the Gala and such we'll sit them all together address them of our concerns and make sure they behave."

"You think that I'll work?" Felicia said raising an eyebrow uncertainly.

"It's the only thing we can do." Mike said.

Melissa nodded in agreement "He's got a point there Felicia."

"If you want MY opinion it's this; tell them that this is their last chance to prove themselves or its goodbye! We can get people who WONT do this garbage every opportunity they get!"

"Felicia…" Melissa began with a sigh.

"I know, I know…" Felicia cut in. "You could never do that to them… they're you're friends as well as employees… blah, blah, blah! I'm just saying if we can't get them to come back down to earth then kick them from the clouds!"

Mike raised an eyebrow this time. "What the hell kinda metaphor is that?" he said. "Kick them from the clouds!"

Melissa rolled her eyes. "She means if they don't get their act together while employed by us if we let them go it might wake them up." She explained. "Which I do NOT agree with!" she declared.

Felicia rolled her eyes. "Very well…"

It was then Rob and Bhargav returned. With coffee in hand they sat next to Melissa and Felicia. "What did we miss?" Rob asked as he passed out the cups.

"Nothing much, Felicia just wanted us to fire everyone again." Mike told them.

Rob almost choked on his coffee. "Pardon?, Fire everyone! We can't do that we can…." He began but was cut off by Melissa.

"We know! Don't worry I already dealt with it!" she assured him gently. Felicia rolled her eyes and Melissa darted a look at her.

Bhargav sat down with his cup in a chair by the window. "I'm assuming we all already know why Melissa called this meeting here correct?"

Everyone nodded. "It's about the Gala." Mike responded. "And don't worry Melissa it will all be fine. We'll talk to everyone when they arrive tonight and tomorrow and again before we go to the Gala."

Melissa's eyebrows rose. "It better work." She told him sincerely. "I can't keep doing serious damage control on these people. It's getting seriously out of hand."

Everyone looked around awkward, afraid of what Melissa might do if things went wrong. "Well that's taken care of, let's watch TV and order room service."

Mike went to the phone and began to order food as Melissa reached for the Remote control and clicked the power button. It turned on to a News Station. "…We'll have more details later. As for entertainment today all we can say is they're at it again. Can you all guess which three popular icons got into a giant argument only a few hours ago at a popular Chicago restaurant…" the anchor began.

The room went silent. Everyone turned to the TV in silent fear. Everyone silently prayed it wouldn't be one of theirs.

"Please no…" Melissa said under her breath.

"… Internet Celebrities Krissy Diggs, Kaylyn Dicksion and Lindsay Ellis of: Channel Awesome's , Got into a giant feud out front American Girl Place in downtown Chicago. The three female favorites famous for their characters of MarzGurl, ThatChickWithTheGoggles, and the Nostalgia Chick have reportedly been getting into more tiffs such as this lately. Reports say it has something to do about the Nostalgia Chick contest that site creator Doug Walker (The Nostalgia Critic) held a few years ago that casted them on the popular site. When asked about the cause of this fight Lindsay Ellis had this to say…:"

Everyone's hearts dropped depressingly as the screen changed to one of Lindsay talking to a reporter complaining that they're just jealous that SHE got the title and THEY didn't. After that Krissy appeared saying that Lindsay's acting all high-horse about being the person chosen to bear the title. Melissa grudgingly turned off the television. She looked up at Mike, Rob and Bhargav with visible anger building up in her face, all she was able to say was: "American Girl Place? Really?"


End file.
